The increasing use of virtualization in networks has enabled a great amount of flexibility in managing servers and workloads. One important aspect of this flexibility is mobility. As workloads are hosted on virtual servers, they are decoupled from the physical infrastructure and become mobile. As endpoints become detached from the physical infrastructure and are mobile, the routing infrastructure needs to evolve from a topology centric addressing model to a more flexible architecture.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.